


Re: Fanfic Snips Created From Zero

by Zaeloux



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Any Suggestions Welcomed, F/M, Help, My First Fanfic, Snippets, idk how to do this tag thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaeloux/pseuds/Zaeloux
Summary: Just some unfinished snippets. If they are being expanded on, I'll post a link in a chapter.
Relationships: Emilia/Natsuki Subaru, Natsuki Subaru/Rem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Re: Fanfic Snips Created From Zero

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like me to expand on a story, please leave a comment and I may think about it!

Natsuki Subaru sat on the ground, staring at the multitude of corpses before him.

Betelgeuse… the White Whale. So many obstacles to stop and triumph over, and yet he’s still failing miserably. The more he dies, the lower his chances of ever succeeding get. It’s not like that percentage isn’t already low, though. This is his 40th loop, and it’s a failure.

Subaru felt a cold breeze brush against his face, and he flinched in horror as he realized what was to come. Even through the repetitive deaths he has come to experience, he’ll never reach the point of getting used to it. Not getting used to it is the only thing that confirms his humanity, after all.

He could already hear the chipping of his skin, and what arose was the figure of a large beast.

Beast: [——Sleep.]

Sometimes, he’s gotten to hear what the Beast has got to say at the end. Other times, he’s only reached “sleep” before losing his life to the freezing weather.

Beast: [Along with my daughter.]

As soon as those words were complete, Natsuki Subaru lost his life for the 40th time since coming to this world.

——Once again, he opens his eyes to a very, very familiar scene.  
Subaru collapsed to his knee, holding his head in pain. This had become a recurrence after the 15th death or so. It’s not like he’s counting.

Kadomon: [Woah, kid, you alright?]

Kadomon looked down at Subaru, surprised by the sudden collapse. Subaru shook his head for a short moment before springing back up.

Subaru: [Yeah, sorry about that. Just felt a bit nauseous.]

Subaru said, smiling at Kadmon. His face and his words didn’t match at all, but Subaru didn’t seem to notice.

???: [Subaru-kun?]

Subaru turned to face his caller. As expected, it was the blue-haired oni Rem carrying a bucket of appas.

Seeing her after re-spawning always broke him. A recurrence to the BAD END loops is her fate. She always finds a way to sacrifice herself to save him. He didn't like being a direct cause of her death, as inhumane it may sound now.  
N/A


End file.
